


There's a Rome Pun Here Somewhere For the Taking

by Calaphrass (SexyStripedTie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Note: I say wolf but physically they appear mostly human), Bottom Sam, Breeding Kink, Dean Talks Dirty, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Top Dean, Wolf Dean, Wolf Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:39:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyStripedTie/pseuds/Calaphrass
Summary: Sam getsrealturned on by the thought of having Dean’s pups.Wolf brothers Sam and Dean getting down and dirty.





	

Dean's growling all nice and possessive and _pounding_ into Sam all good and deep and sloppy, and Sam's got his ass hitched up into the air and Dean's hips pistoning into his and Dean's cock is swelling and he's _this close_ to knotting Sam.

And sure enough his knot starts to catch and resist and he really has to work to fuck in and out of him -- and so then naturally he's bending down right near Sam’s ear, breath hot and heavy, saying _gonna fill you up_ and _gonna breed you_ and _is that what you want, Sam? You want my pups inside you? You want me to fill out that pretty stomach of yours?_

As he says it, he squeezes Sam there, and Sam _spasms,_ and at this point he's practically delirious. He makes this choked sound and claws fruitlessly at the ground and finally, in a half-growl --  
 _“Yes.”_

Dean barely pushes his cock back into Sam on time. And then he's coming, hard and long and shuddering, and so is Sam. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the rest of my stuff over at [my Tumblr](https://sexystripedtie.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
